kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Midford
| image = | kanji = エリザベス・ミッドフォード | rōmaji = Erizabesu Middofōdo | alias = | species = Human | gender = Female | age = 13-14 | height = 157 cm (5'2") 162 cm (Kuroshitsuji II) | weight = | birthday = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lady of Midford Fiancée of the Earl of Phantomhive | previous occupation = | base of operations = Midford Manor London | status = Alive | relatives = Cloudia Phantomhive (grandmother, deceased at age 36)Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 85, page 22 Alexis Leon Midford (father) Francis Midford (mother) Edward Midford (brother) Vincent Phantomhive (uncle, deceased) Rachel Phantomhive (aunt, deceased) Ciel Phantomhive (cousin, fiancé) | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 2 | anime debut = Episode 3 | video game debut = Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost | japanese voice = Yukari Tamura | english voice = Cherami Leigh }} Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford (エリザベス・ミッドフォード, Erizabesu Middofōdo) is the daughter of Alexis Leon and Francis Midford, younger sister of Edward Midford, niece of Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Phantomhive, and fiancée of Ciel Phantomhive. Appearance Elizabeth is a young teenage girl with emerald green eyes. She has waist-long, golden-blonde hair with a cowlick that has a slight curl in the front, and the rest of the hair is typically worn in two long drills. Elizabeth often wears elegant gowns that are accompanied by different headbands, both of which are usually decorated with flowers or ribbons. Her accessories include gold earrings and low-heeled shoes; her normal attire, however, in the first season is a red dress with pink roses and white ribbons and a red headband or a pink coat and matching bonnet. Personality did not wear the ring that she bought for him.]] Elizabeth is a strong-willed and cheerful girl with a fondness for cute things. Her hobby is to make everything and everybody "cute." This is the main reason why she is always so happy with the different ideas Nina Hopkins has for both Ciel Phantomhive and her in terms of clothes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 7 When disagreed with, she is prone to temper tantrums and bouts of self-centeredness. She imposes her sense of fashion and preference upon others and doggedly refuses to take no for an answer. For instance, she insists that Ciel refer to her by her nickname, "Lizzy (リジー, Rijī)."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, page 10 However, on the occasions that she goes too far and upsets someone, she would feel horrible and even cry over her mistake.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 2, pages 25-31 In addition, Elizabeth is a talented swords-woman; this is demonstrated when she effortlessly killed several Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 18 She has a reputation for being a genius with the sword,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 5; her brother has even admitted that her sword-wielding skills are superior to his.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 77, page 28 Her disposition of delight and innocence is, to an extent, an act; Angelina Dalles had once taught her that all ladies should act weak and cute in front of their lords, smile often, and be surrounded by nice things.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 3 Ciel is very important to her; she goes through great lengths just to make him smile, although she acknowledges that, sometimes, she overdoes it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 22 Elizabeth is frequently consumed with worry for him,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 66, page 38-39 and desires to protect him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, page 13''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 58, page 19 History As they are cousins, Elizabeth knew Ciel Phantomhive since before the deaths of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. When they were young, she, Ciel, and Angelina Dalles regularly played together, and she described the Phantomhive house as being one filled with laughter at that time.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 On one occasion, Ciel was fencing with her mother. He said that he was scared of strong wives, so he was glad that Elizabeth was the one who will marry him. Because she wished to become a wife that he could protect, she wanted to quit training, but her mother would not allow her to.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 7-10 On Ciel's tenth birthday, Paula reported about the brutal murders of the Phantomhives. She wept at their graves, while overhearing the ladies, indifferent to their deaths, gossip about trivial things. One month passed, and Ciel suddenly returned with Sebastian Michaelis. She was relieved to see him, but then she realized that she has overgrown Ciel. From that point onward, Elizabeth sought to be a wife capable of protecting him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 10-13 When Elizabeth won her fencing match and received new shoes as a reward, Paula commented that she has grown even taller. Dismayed, Elizabeth asked for a pair of low-heel shoes instead so that she can "smile and walk beside" Ciel, who was trying hard to be seen as an adult.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 14-16 Plot Kidnapping Arc 's reaction to Elizabeth's redecoration of the Phantomhive Manor.]] One morning, Elizabeth arrives at the manor, and decorates it and the staff with ribbons and other girly accessories, much to their obvious dismay. She states that she is preparing the appropriate setting for a dance party, and asks Ciel to wear the clothes she has personally picked out for him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 13-14 Later, Ciel emerges in the ballroom, dressed in the outfit she selected, and she is elated. However, she notices his Phantomhive blue ring, and is greatly dissatisfied that he is not wearing the one she has chosen for him. Without his consent, she snatches the ring from Ciel's thumb, and disparages its worn condition and unfit size. Ciel heatedly demands for it back, causing her to burst into tears for being yelled at. Out of frustration, she throws the ring, and it shatters to pieces at the impact. Infuriated, Ciel raises his hand to slap her, but Sebastian stops him in the process by compelling him to grip onto his cane. He explains to Elizabeth that the ring was a very important, one-of-a-kind, family ornament, and she is appalled when she learns of its significance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 26-31 After calming down, Ciel tosses the remnants of the said ring out the window, and declares that he remains the head of the Phantomhive household, with or without the ring. Subsequently, he dries her tears, and dances with her, and she muses how the experience is like a dream. Later that night, Elizabeth is soundly asleep, and would be picked up the next day by her grandmother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 34-37 Jack the Ripper Arc and Sebastian leaving the party.]] Elizabeth is present at one of Aleistor Chamber's parties, and she cheerfully compliments other ladies' outfits. She then spots a particular girl whose dress she deems cute (albeit, the girl is actually Ciel Phantomhive in a disguise). She searches for the girl to admire her attire, but loses sight of her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, pages 11-13 Later, Elizabeth once again finds the girl, and attempts to approach her, but a gentleman leads the girl away and directs the waiter to serve Elizabeth a glass of lemonade.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, pages 16-18 Soon after, she maneuvers over to the girl in another attempt to catch her, but is thoroughly distracted by a bizarre magic act.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 7, pages 27-30 Outside on the balcony, Elizabeth is unsure if she has seen someone on the rooftop''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 8, page 13 (it was, in truth, Ciel and Sebastian escaping from the police authorities).Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 8, page 12 Subsequently, Elizabeth attends Angelina Dalles' funeral. She stands before her casket and mourns her death. Then, her attention is drawn to a latecomer at the door: Ciel, who is carrying a red dress.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, pages 4-7 He places the dress on Angelina's corpse, and Elizabeth observes as rose petals, from the carriage maintained by Sebastian Michaelis, drift in the church.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 13, pages 9-10 Several months after the Jack the Ripper incident, Elizabeth and her mother, Francis Midford, arrive at the Phantomhive Manor. When she vigorously hugged Ciel, Francis scolds her for being unladylike.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 9 Sebastian guides them through the manor;Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 12-15 once they settle at the horse stables, Francis instigates a hunting challenge with Ciel, in order to evaluate his qualities and access if he is a good enough man for Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 17 Elizabeth attempts to accompany Ciel during the hunting challenge, but he proclaims that he will win the competition and states that it would be too dangerous for her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 21 Afterward, she tells Sebastian she is relieved to see that Ciel has returned to his normal self: she was worried for his condition, because he was so close to Angelina. She says that she does not want unhappy memories to befall Ciel, and that is why she has tenaciously tried to cheer him up with her own methods (albeit, they do not produce the desired effects, since she often overdoes things, which irritates him). Sebastian assures her that Ciel always considers her concerns, and she thanks him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, pages 22-23 After the hunting challenge, Elizabeth, Ciel, and Francis have lunch. Suddenly, a formidable bear approaches Elizabeth, and Ciel impulsively dives over to her. The bear is taken out, unbeknownst to them, by Sebastian; they believe Francis has killed it. Francis commends Ciel for his display of courage while protecting Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 24-29 Subsequently, they return to the manor, and Elizabeth, Francis, and the Phantomhive servants wish him a happy thirteenth birthday. Francis tells the Phantomhive household to take care of Elizabeth and her husband in the future, much to Elizabeth's delight.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 14, page 37 Afterward, she, Ciel, Francis, Finnian, and Tanaka mirthfully observe the snow.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 40 Noah's Ark Circus Arc Elizabeth goes to the Phantomhive Manor, while Ciel and Sebastian are at Baron Kelvin's estate to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus kidnappings, and refuses to leave until she sees Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, page 23 That night, Dagger, Beast, Jumbo, Wendy, and Peter arrive at the manor to capture Ciel and kill any witnesses. She sleeps through most of this, but is awoken by a loud noise when Mey-Rin shot Peter through a window. When she got up to investigate, Tanaka tells her it was a sound in her dreams and convinces her to go back to bed, lest she catches a chill.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 18-19 Later, Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, and Elizabeth declares that she would like them to have new clothes so they can go on a boat ride. As a result, Sebastian calls the tailor, Nina Hopkins.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 4-6 Elizabeth observes while Nina takes measurements of Ciel and comments that her designs are cute. However, when Sebastian insulted one of Nina's designs, she kicks Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian out of the room.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 9-17 Subsequently, Ciel is called back in for another fitting, and Elizabeth watches. Nina decides that the shirt he is wearing does not have the right silhouette and rips it off him. Ciel and Sebastian then endeavor to cover the mark, in order to prevent Elizabeth from seeing it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 19-28 Afterward, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, and Elizabeth introduce themselves to each other, and Soma decides to consider Elizabeth his new little sister. They go to the dining hall, and Soma reveals that Ciel has recently been very sick. She remarks sadly that Ciel never tells her anything, but Sebastian points out that by spending the day with her, Ciel is more relaxed then he had been in a while. She says that it would be nice if that was true.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 37, pages 29-32 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc jump onto Sebastian after learning that he is alive.]] Elizabeth attends Sebastian's funeral, where she, along with Soma, tries to comfort and console Ciel; she says that Sebastian is a liar, for he promised that he would never leave Ciel by himself. After Sebastian reveals he is still alive, she jumps on him and hugs him with the Phantomhive household servants.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, pages 26-31 Subsequently, Sebastian tells Elizabeth that he would like to rectify what she has previously said, and asserts that he does not tell lies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 50, page 34 Ship Voyage Arc Elizabeth shows up at Ciel's manor and tells him that her family is planning a three week long family vacation to New York on the luxury ship Campania's maiden voyage. She tells him her father was wondering if he could go, but Ciel abruptly stops her and tells her he can't take that much time off of work. She insists that Ciel should go, and he eventually compromises and agrees to go on a vacation if it is somewhere close and only for a few days. Elizabeth hugs him, then leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 15-17 Ciel later surprises Elizabeth by being on the Campania even though he said he couldn't accompany. After conversing with her family and a meal, Elizabeth asks Ciel to be her escort to the dinner party, which is met with jealousy by her brother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 3-6 Three days later at the dinner party, Elizabeth briefly leaves Ciel to get them some cake. When she returns, Ciel has run off, and she begins looking for him. She finds him in freight storage and tries to give him the cake, but he tells her it's dangerous and that she should go back to her mother. He then leaves her on the stairwell. She doesn't want to be alone, so she follows him. After catching up with him and Snake, whom Ciel found in the freight storage, a Bizarre Doll creeps up behind her and is about to attack her. Ciel knocks her out of the way. Dozens more wake up and begin chasing them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, pages 23-32 They are quickly surrounded. Snake and Elizabeth temporarily escape by climbing on top of a crate while Ciel holds off the Bizarre Dolls. Once Ciel joins them on top of the luggage, he and Snake begin discussing the Bizarre Dolls, and Elizabeth is frightened by their conversation. The Bizarre Dolls begin destroying the crate they are on, and she grabs onto Ciel. Sebastian arrives just in time and begins killing the Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, pages 7-17 Ciel shields her from seeing the carnage. Once Sebastian has killed all of the Bizarre Dolls, he helps her down. She stays with Ciel and Snake as Sebastian leaves to make sure her family is safe. Soon after, the Campania hits an iceberg and the hull tears apart, letting water in. A rush of water hits Elizabeth, and she gets knocked away from Ciel and Snake. The water tight doors begin descending, causing her to be trapped inside. Ciel manages to get under the door in time, and they become trapped. He decides that they'll escape through the ducts, and Snake sends one of his snakes to guide them. He tells her to take off her dress because it is too hard to get through the water with it on, but she refuses. Ciel tries to rip her dress off and tells her that her life is more important than being cute. They apologize to each other as she takes off her dress and Ciel gives her his coat. They then enter the ducts.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, pages 15-23 When they emerge at the second class restaurant, Sebastian is there and helps them down when they emerge. Sebastian informs that Elizabeth's family is helping rescue others passengers. They are about to continue on when Grell and Ronald Knox burst through the ceiling. Grell attacks them and Sebastian saves Elizabeth and Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 12-18 Grell accidentally opens another hole in the wall, causing more water to rush in. The water sends Ciel flying and makes him hurt his leg. Elizabeth is set flying in a different direction towards the approaching Bizarre Dolls. Ciel tries to save her, but he runs out of bullets in his gun, and Sebastian is busy dealing with the Grim Reapers. Just before the Bizarre Dolls are about to get her, she pulls two swords from a decoration on the wall and begins killing the Bizarre Dolls. Ciel is so shocked that he doesn't realize there are two Bizarre Dolls behind him. Elizabeth saves him and tells him that this time she will protect him. She then declares that she is the daughter of the head of the British knights and the wife of the Queen's watchdog.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 21-33 While she is fighting the Bizarre Dolls, she remembers the past and why she is the way she is. Once she's done killing all the Bizarre Dolls in their vicinity, she tries to attack Grell. Before she can, Sebastian stops her. Once the Grim Reapers leave, she learns that Ciel hurt his leg and cannot walk. She offers to carry him on her back, but immediately becomes embarrassed. She thinks that Ciel will no longer want her as a wife, but he corrects her. After Snake joins them again, they decide to go meet up with her family at the life boats. When they get there, Ciel tells Edward that he will stay on the ship a little longer. Elizabeth begins to say that she will stay as well, but Sebastian knocks her out before she can finish so she will stay out of danger. Ciel then leaves Elizabeth in Edward's hands.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 18-30 A few days later, Elizabeth throws an Easter party at Ciel's mansion. She shows everyone the Easter eggs her father painted and the one she made. She decides to make the egg hunt more exciting by declaring the one who finds her egg the winner.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 5, 8-9 Before the game can begin, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps crash through the window. Charles Phipps brings some Easter eggs he made, and Elizabeth praises how cute they are. The two new comers decide to join the hunt, and Elizabeth starts the game. Ciel and Sebastian find and retrieve her egg, which she hid on the candle holder of a chandelier.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 11-15, 27 Ciel returns with the egg, and Elizabeth congratulates him and wishes that the egg will bring him happiness. When he walks away, she thinks about how Ciel completely forgot about part of their Easter tradition and wonders what happened to him when he was kidnapped.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66, pages 36-39 Emerald Witch Arc Elizabeth enters Ciel's office and sees Ciel on top of Sieglinde. She thinks Ciel is being unfaithful to her and lunges at him. Her attack is blocked by Sebastian. Elizabeth sits with Ciel, Sieglinde, and Soma, as the situation is explained to her. She apologizes for misunderstanding things. Soma tells Ciel that Sebastian's strict lessons are cruel. Elizabeth says that the lessons can become fun with encouragement from everyone. She suggests that they all do them together, and Soma agrees with her. She then makes Ciel practice his balance. Sieglinde laughs at his clumsiness.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, pages 27-33 Blue Cult Arc Elizabeth greets her brother Edward Midford, when he returns home one night from a Sphere Music Hall party. She asks him if the party was fun, and when Edward affirms that it was, she says that she wants to go as well. After hesitating, Edward agrees to take her with him next time. She rejoices and states that she will have to "dress to the nines"; Edward affectionately pats her head, saying that there is no need since she is the cutest in all the world.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 14-15 The week after, Elizabeth and Edward attend one of the Sphere Music Hall meetings, with Cheslock in tow. There, Elizabeth notices the fortune teller Bravat and his customers. After learning from Edward that Bravat is a diviner, an excited Elizabeth runs to get her fortune told, and Edward chases after her. When Bravat is finished reading the fortune of a lady, Elizabeth requests to have her fortune told. Bravat instructs her to prick her fingertip and place a drop of blood into the cup he is holding. Edward angrily voices his objection, prompting Elizabeth to assure him that she can handle the pain since she constantly pricks herself while embroidering; she, then, proceeds to prick her fingertip with Bravat's needle and let her blood drop into the cup.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 6-8 While offering Elizabeth some gauze for her finger, Bravat announces that Elizabeth is under the divine protection of Canopus; Canopus is a star that shines brightly at the Keel of Argo; those protected by it are independent, unique, determined, and fixated on things such as their hobbies. When he points out that she must be fastidious about her clothes and shoes, she confirms that that is the case, while the audience looks on with amazement. Bravat says that he can sense another strong obsession in her and that is her fiancé. He whispers to Elizabeth that she is "quite distressed" about her fiancé for some reason. When she asks how he can tell, Bravat claims that because she is less endowed than his previous customer, he can peer deeper into her heart; the comment embarrasses Elizabeth and enrages Edward, who shakes Bravat aggressively, berating him and his "lecherous eyes." After Elizabeth pulls Edward away, Bravat asserts that, joking aside, the stars are whispering that she has a bright future beyond her anguish. He adds that she should visit him again for another consultation, if she wishes to know more. Elizabeth is absorbed in thought, while Edward tells her that they are going home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 9-12 The week after, Elizabeth lies to Francis that she received a dinner invitation from a friend, and then leaves to the Sphere Music Hall with Paula. For the next couple weeks after that, she does the same thing and ultimately stops returning home.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 12-13 Elizabeth meets Edward at the music hall a few times; there, Edward would try to convince her to go home, but she would refuse and then state that she has not grown to hate home — simply, her "radiance" lies there, at the music hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 110, pages 12-13''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 110, page 16 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * "Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out. It'll be like a dream come true! I have to dress up and look my most stylish too!" Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 14 * "It's a relief. Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since he was so close to Madam Red, I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have anymore bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 24 * (About Ciel Phantomhive) "He finally returned to the mansion, but he wasn't able to laugh anymore. I love Ciel. I love Ciel's smile. Why is it as though we always seem to end up going in circles? How can I bring back his smile?"Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 12 * "To take care of the husband is the wife's job, you know."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 22 *(To Ciel)"This uncute appearance...I didn't want you of all people to see me in such a state.But...this time I will protect you!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 31 * (About Ciel Phantomhive) "I'm fine for not being cute, as long as it means I can protect you!"Kuroshitsuji manga, chapter 58, page 19 * "Wearing my pitch-black clothes, with my pitch-black feelings. One month of a pitch-black winter had passed when suddenly, Ciel came back along with a pitch-black butler."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 11-12 * "The Ciel that had returned to us had become thinner and shorter than I was. But soon I realized that it wasn't Ciel who had become shorter; it was me who had grown taller. At that point in time, I made a decision. That I would become a wife capable of protecting Ciel."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 13 * "For Ciel, who is trying hard to be seen as an adult, I will smile and walk beside him in my childish low-heeled shoes. Low heeled shoes, mother's teaching, a sword to protect you—those are the 'nice things' that my current self is made of."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 16-18 Trivia * According to [[That Butler, Voting|the official Kuroshitsuji's character popularity poll]], Elizabeth is the eighth most popular character in the series, with 295 votes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 1 * With her appearance on the cover of Volume 13, Elizabeth is the first female character to be on a volume cover. * Elizabeth's favorite foods are shortcake, strawberries and cherries.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 142 She also likes strawberry and orange aromatized tea, or Shalimar tea. Her favorite flowers are pink marguerites and loves animals, especially rabbits, kittens and squirrels. Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 143 She is also afraid of ghosts. References Navigation pl:Elizabeth Midford de:Elizabeth Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Midford Household Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Emerald Witch Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II